1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to detecting a motion in real time, and more particularly, to detecting a motion in real time, by which multi-resolution images are generated in parallel to extract a motion vector in order to reduce a computation time.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, a block matching method is used to extract a motion vector from a moving picture. The block matching method divides an image into blocks having predetermined sizes and searches a previous image for a block which best matches a current block.
In the related art, apparatuses which correct sways of an image require a global motion vector. Therefore, as the block matching method is used for all blocks of the divided image, the amount of required computation increases excessively.
For example, a monitoring closed-circuit television (CCTV) camera, a digital camera, a digital camcorder, or the like have a high-resolution megapixel image and an extended frame rate of 30, 60, or 120 frames per second. The high-resolution megapixel image requires a large search area corresponding to the resolution of the image to calculate an appropriate motion vector. Computations for detecting the motion vector increase with an increase in the search area, and thus a large amount of time is required to process the computations through a central processing unit (CPU) or a digital signal processor (DSP). In other words, when the high-resolution megapixel image is processed by a calculator having a computation function, such as the CPU or the DSP, real-time processing is very difficult. Therefore, dedicated hardware is required to process the high-resolution megapixel image. In particular, for systems which process 60 frames or more per second of a high-resolution megapixel, dedicated hardware is necessary.
Accordingly, in the related art a method of extracting a motion vector by using a block matching method only for characteristic dots of an image has been used. Also, in the related art, a method of dividing an input image into multi-resolution images to reduce computations, detecting a motion vector from a low-resolution image having a small search area, and extending the low-resolution image to a high-resolution image have been suggested.